Best Friends
by alexataylor
Summary: Dash is abused at home and doesn't know who to turn to. He calls his longtime best friend to take him away from his drunk of a father. Dash/Kwan.


A/N: Heyoooo. This prompt had been stuck in my head all week and I realized there is like no Dash/Kwan cuteness! How did we miss that!? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and favorite. Thank you! :)

* * *

He sped through the streets, his car doing easily 80 miles on a main road. Kwan made a sharp turn and took a back road to his best friend's house. Dash had texted him earlier that night explaining that his dad had flipped shit again over a little thing; he didn't go into detail. Kwan hopped in his car pushing his car as fast as it would go to Dash's house. He pulled up just as Dash was running out, his dad following after obviously drunk.

"You're a piece o' shit, Dashiel!" His father hiccupped between the slurred words as he stumbled towards the car. "You ruined it! Your mother left 'cause of you!"

Dash jumped into the car, slamming the door.

"Drive..." he mumbled quietly looking out the window. He was silently thanking his friend for the quick escape, but he would never tell him that. He and Kwan had always been there for each other so there was no need for audible "Thank you's".

Kwan shifted the car into reverse and sped off and away from the house. The silence throughout the car was heavy and thick. The small space drowning in the emotions come from both parties. Kwan went over places to go and things to say. It was no secret that, no matter how long he and dash had been best friends, Kwan still got nervous. These were fragile situations that had to be dealt with care.

He backed into the parking space atop the look out, the bed of his truck facing the cliff. The teens got out and sat on the bed of the truck looking out over Amity Park. The town was completely lit up by the setting of the sun and the street lamps turning on for the night. The silence from the car had carried on outside, still heavy but more comfortable. Kwan was still muddling over things to say in his head. He looked over at dash who was, already, sporting a black eye and a few bruises on his arms from what Kwan could see. He sighed and fixed his eyes on a particularly large bruise on his forearm.

"You can't let him keep doing this to you, Dash.."

"What else am I supposed to do?" Dash snapped back and looked at his friend. "There isn't much I can do. I can't stop him. He doesn't care about me." His voice faded off as he turned back towards the city.

"Come stay with me for this week.. My mom will be fine with it. But you can't stay over there with.. With that monster! You need to tell someone. Get them to take him away!" Kwan's voice rose with anger. He couldn't fathom anyone hurting Dash like that. His Dash.

Dash continued to stay quiet battling his own emotions within himself. Yes, his father had hurt him but that was still his father. He assumed it was naïve of him to think that his father could change his ways after years of using him as his punching bag. He was angry. Beyond angry. He was his son! Not someone he could just let his drunken rage out on whenever he needed to! He should protect him and be there for his games. Be a father for once.

All these emotions covered dash's face. Confusion, anger, sadness. Kwan watched closely, reaching over to hold dash's hand and give it a light sqyeeze. Dash hadn't flinched at movement. He was used to it. Kwan was someone who thrived on touch so the hand holding and regular hugs were a usual thing.

Dash squeezed back and leaned into kwan. He looked out across the town processing everything that had just happened.

"Why doesn't he care.." Dash said weakly and barely audible. If Kwan hadn't been so close he might not have heard it. Those words made his heart clench painfully and he inwardly winced at the crack in Dash's voice.

"I don't know.." Kwan mumbled pulling dash into his arms. Dash quietly cried into Kwan's arms, something that didn't happen often. His body shook, the sobs racked his body and made his clench on to Kwan and wrap his arms around his neck tighter then before but not enough to choke him. A hand rubbed his back as another absently played in Dash's hair.

The sobs subsided but dash hadn't let go of kwan. He didn't think he ever would. No one was there for him like Kwan was. No one could replace Kwan. That was the moment Dash realized how much he loved his best friend. No one could replace him.


End file.
